Shepard's Legacy
by Flipkicks
Summary: It's been years 2 since the Reaper war, peace and tranquility was all in everyone's mind, that is until years later where a mysterious group of people began attacking different school's around the galaxy. Join a new protagonist as he get's sucked into something bigger then he imagine, along with the old crew of the Normandy and some new recruits.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, This is my first fanfic for my favorite trilogy. I'm still pretty new even to writing stories, I hope my grammar isn't that bad (I hope). This story will take after the events of M.E 3 on the Destroy ending, and will have the Male Shep, considered dead after the war His legacy will impact his crew and a rookie, who I decided was based on Troy baker (you can imagine a different person) who will live up and become his legacy. The Female Shep. will play a mentor role to our new hero.**

**Mass Effect events as John Shepard.**

**1: Wrex is alive**

**2: Ashley Survived during Virmire mission**

**3: Save Council**

**4: Maelon's data was saved**

**5: Rewrite Geth heretics **

**6: Destroyed the Collector Base**

**7: Crew member's survived the suicide mission in M.E. 2**

**8: Romanced with both Ashley and Miranda**

**9: Javik didn't touch the memory shard.**

**10: Destroy route, max war assist**

* * *

**Main Character**

Erich Dela Cruz

Race: Human

Age:18

Gender:Male

Occupation: Student

Bio: A reserve young man who has a strong sense of Justice but he is a very popular teen. He is the oldest of 3 sisters. He is the only son of a former officer of the Citadel (Father) and a former Marine (Mother). He wishes to be something great but he doesn't know what his role in the galaxy is going to be. He has a unusual sense of Element Zero in his body, his own parents don't know he has it.

Domenica Iglesias

Race: Human

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Occupation: Student

Bio: A shy girl who at first couldn't make a friend until she met Erich when they were kids in 2177. Her parents are normal people but for some reason, Domenica developed a biotic trait which and had her parents worry about her. While she was in the hospital, a young Erich grew worried about her and visited her everyday until she was released at the hospital. Since her childhood, she developed her a crush on her very first friend and her feelings for him started to grow even further for him.

* * *

**Mass Effect: Shepard's Legacy**

**Prologue **

Monday, May 21 2188, Earth/ Chicago, IL

It's been 2 years after the John Shepard's heroic deeds to stop the war with the Reapers. Earth suffered insufferable damage, with over 30% of the entire planets population gone in a blink of an eye, the earth once again regain's it's lost population. Young boys heard the legend of Shepard and were inspired to help the galaxies fight against any 'evil' aliens that would to harm against the world.

A teenage boy who looks about 18 years old in his last year in high school was watching his Senior Send Off at the gym with his class of 2188 as he was going to college.

"For those of you who don't know, these people," The MC points out the the large class in Black on the main ground. "These are our Seniors who we all followed to inspire us to have our own legacy once we leave. Today, with this being their last day here, The student Council and the faculty would like to present the Senior Achievements awards." The MC then leaves the stage as the principle, who is about in his 50's, baldheaded and wearing a traditional black and white suit.

"Thank you for being here and I am happy to see all of you grow up. With the first award, we present Student of the Year." The principle reveals a trophy with a student showing his report. "We have, Domenica Iglesias (Human/Italian) of Class 4, Dre Fitzgerald (Salarian) of Class 8, Eric Rowen (Asari) of Class 10 and Mark Sanchez (Human/Mexican) of Class 3" The students rose up and were wondering who is the Student of the Year.

"The Award goes to..." He opens the envelope "Domenica Iglesias!" He happily says as the gym exploded with applause and takes a picture with the award with the principle.

"The next award is for Sports MVP." He reveals another trophy of all the sports. "We have Isaac Walsh (Human/American) of Class 13, Stacy Valentine(Asari) of Class 4, Aaron Anderson(Quarian) of Class 5 and Alex Len(Human/Swiss) of Class 6." The student rises and were eager to know who was the winner.

"The principle opens another envelope "The winner is... Aaron Anderson!" He gets up and waves to his friends who were cheering their asses off as their boy has won a award. The assistant principle walks towards the principle and whispers in his ear.

"Looks like we have to hurry up with the award ceremony an we bring out School's MVP." The principle announced as school erupted with cheers. "We have Erich Dela Cruz of Class 8 (Human/Filipino and Salvadorian)!" The seniors on the left section and the entire school was chanting, "MVP! MVP! MVP!".

"Vincent Augustine of Class 8(Drell)!" The Middle section was chanting "MVP! MVP! MVP!"

"David Colbert of Class 10(Salarian)!" The Middle section again chanted "MVP! MVP! MVP!"

"And Andrew Lee (Turian) of Class 9!" The right section and the school chanted "MVP! MVP! MVP!" Everybody knew about Andrew and Erich's rivalry since the beginning of the school year. They are friends who have the bitterest rivalry since Freshmen year where Erich was named homecoming king and Andrew the next year. They were at each other's throats when it comes to gym class where for the past 4 years, they were even straight out the pass 4 years.

"The winner is..." The principle opens the envelope and the students rises as they were wondering who is the schools MVP.

"ERICH DELA CRUZ OF CLASS 8!" The principle yelled as the school exploded with cheers, everyone was chanting 'MVP!'. He walks down the as his friends cheer him on, guys patting his back and the girls were hugging him, especially Domenica Iglesias who had a huge crush on him. The principle handed Erich the trophy and took a picture with him as his class began to celebrate until a unknown bomb exploded the school.

Everyone ran for their lives as chunks of the building was crashing down towards them. More bombs exploded as the students were caught in the explosion, Staff were also caught in the rubble as police arrive on the scene to evacuate the surviving students and staff.

A Turian police officer sees all the students out of the building, teachers were roll calling if everyone is safe, hopefully some of them were still with them.

"Is everyone alright?" The Turian police officer asks.

"We believe so...a bomb was in our school. Right now, we're doing roll calls to see if our students were alive and well." The principle says as he whips off the dust of his face.

"Alright, I'll have my men look around the building, the firemen should be here in a couple of minutes." The Turian police then asks around the students and some of the staff for questions.

* * *

Inside the School

Erich's body was num, he couldn't get up as he crawled his way towards a bright light. As he was crawling his way, he spots a unconscious Domenica by him. He puts his left arm around her so her he can drag her out of the collapsing school. He mustered all of his strength to get both of them out of there.

"I'm not...gonna let you down..." He muttered to her even though she was unconscious. "I'm...not...gonna...DIE!" He unleashed his biotic warp for the first time, sending pieces of rubble out of the way.

He gets the feeling back in his legs and carries Domenica bridal style. He sees some of his friends dead, some had their eyes opened while most were faced down. He couldn't get the smell out of his nose as he navigated throughout the crumbled school. He finally sees the bright light and uses his Biotic warp to blast the rubble in the way.

The staff sees some of the rubble come out of the gym doors and they see Erich carrying Domenica in his arms before he collapses on his back. The teachers hurried over to the young boy, including the Turian police officer who witness the teenager used his biotic powers to get out the collapsing school.

'Seems this boy has Element Zero in his body, I might need to make a call.' The Turian police officer thought as he helps out the teachers with two students.

Ambulances were swarming in, doctors helping out the injured students and staff, one by one students and staff were sent to the nearby hospital. News reports started to fly by as the found a scoop for later on tonight. They were asking some of the students what had happen prior to the explosion until a news reporter asks the Turian police officer on duty.

"Sir! What happened here today?" A female reporter asks.

"I do not know the specific details but an explosion happened and some of the students here are alive but injured while some of the students and teachers were killed in the explosion. We are going to investigate this scene later tonight once we get the warrant." He says as they ended the report.

* * *

Later that Day at the Hospital: 8:45 PM

Erich was laying down on the mate as the doctors was examining the Element Zero in his body, they were astonish on his power level. He is only 18 years old but he is at a Spectre level which surprises the Turian police officer who got him here.

"I'm surprise this young man has that power inside of him. How did this happen Officer Ford Vakerian " Doctor Robert Newton(Drell)

"Everyone was. They didn't know he had this power in him. I guess he didn't want to die with the girl in his arms. How is she doing by the way?" Officer Vakerian asks the doctor.

"She's doing alright. She has a broken left hand and a sprain ankle because of the rubble I can picture." Doctor Newton gives Officer Vakerian a file on her. "Domenica Iglesias, 18, she is a old patient here when she was a young girl. She has a unusual healing factor when ever she was here for her illness back then but she is doing alright until today that is." Doctor Newton explains.

"A healing factor?" Vakerian questions.

"She is also a biotic sense like Erich here but she isn't the one like Jack back then. It only happens when She suffered a unusual illness like I mention before when ever she was hurt badly, her family worried about her but when they arrive, nothing was there. We did a over night look to examine her and we see a small amount of Zero in her body which we believe is her healing factor." Doctor Newton explains.

"I see...May I take this and give it to Shepard?" Vakerian asks.

"You mean Jennifer Shepard? The twin sister of the Legendary War Hero John Shepard?" Doctor Newton couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes. She now looks into different schools around the world to see potential Spectres. Even though that should be in Jack's department when it comes to bioticc, She overlooks everything when it comes to these type of situations, she can be something for the both of them after the War with the Reapers couple years back." Vakerian explains.

"I see. The you can. While you are giving Shepard the news about these two, they'll stay here for awhile." Doctor Newton tells him before he gets back to examining.

* * *

Couple days later, Citadel

Vakerian was looking over the files of the teenagers he saw on Monday. He was looking over Erich's file from his past. Both of his parents both served in the Military, a clean record: Showing no criminal acts, A good student(Mostly 3 A's, and mostly B's) and a gifted shooter when he has killing time with his father. He sees the Videos of Erich shooting with his father on his right visor screen, he's impress with Erich's shooting head shots with a pistol to a sniper rifle.

'Guess all the time he's been spending time with his father, he sure knows how to handle a weapon right. Never seen a teenager who shows this much potential in him.' Vakerian thought as he bumps in his superior officer. "Sorry Commander Vakarian!" He salutes and apologizes to him.

"Don't sweat it LT. By the way, are you here?" Garrus asks.

"I was on my way to give this to Commander Shepard." Vakerian gives his superior the files.

"A teenager shows unusual biotic powers, bomb was planted in a local High school, couple students and teachers killed." Garrus mutters to himself.

"You know sir, these attacks at different schools are popping up more and more." Vakerian says.

"I still wonder why these people are targeting teenagers. I thought that with the Reaper War finally done with years ago, I thought we would all get along by now." Garrus shrugs an gives Vakerian the file back.

"I know sir, I still question on it." Vakerian says.

"By the way, who are these two teenagers in your reports?" Garrus raises his scaly eyebrow(If they do).

"Erich Dela Cruz, Human, he was the teenager that used his Biotic powers to get out of the collapsing school and Domenica Iglesias, Human, who has a unusual healing factor that kept her alive during the school attack. I figure that they might know if they saw anyone suspicious since the students and teachers didn't know who it was nor did they see anyone." Vakerian explains.

"I see. Well Shepard should be in her office right now. I take it you might need to tell her." Garrus excuses himself and leaves. Vakerian then walks towards Shepard's office where he can hear the TV in her office on and he knocks the door.

"Come in." She orders.

"Ma'am." Vakerian salutes in respect for his superior officer. She turns her head to see Vakerian.

"What can I do for you Officer Vakerian?" She asks him.

"Ma'am, I have a report on the attack at a local high school in Chicago, IL on Earth. I take it you already see the news now." He pointed out the reporter on her TV Screen.

_"In other news, another surprise bombing attack on a local school in Chicago, IL. Nobody knows what the perpetrator is doing or why he/she or they are doing this. Numerous attack on different planets have been occurring for the past couple of years. The council hasn't found a single clue after the Reaper War ended 3 years ago but hopefully we can get some answers. I'm Rebecca Black, NBC 5 Channel news, Back to you." The news ended and Shepard turns off the TV._

"You think we got any clues when it comes to these attack Vakerian? Shepard asks as she crosses her arms.

"I believe so Ma'am, I believe that 2 of the students who got attacked from the bombing might have some clues. Remember that some of the students in the pervious attacks couldn't remember when we asked them but I think that they might know." Vakerian hands her the files as she reads his report.

"I see... I'll read this report while I'm on my way to Earth to pay the students you mention." She gets up from her chair and grabs her black and red hoodie and leaves the office, along with Vakerian.

* * *

Monday,May 28th 2188: Chicago, IL

As she landed in a private air field, she was welcomed by a mass of paparazzi asking her various questions from her personal life to her Military duties. She told them things she could tell them about before she enters the cab.

"Can you take me to Rush North Shore hospital at downtown?" She asks the cab driver politely and he drives her to the hospital. While she was being drove to the hospital, she continue to read Vakerian's report on the attack on the school. She compared the reports to the pervious reports from The Citadel high school attack on March 1st 2186, Illium High Attack on September 4th 2186, Eden Prime Attack January 23rd 2187.

'Why are they targeting students instead of people like me? These are just kids who are going to either get a job, go to college or join the Military. This should be a age of peace but the war continues on. I wish you were here John.' Shepard continues to think as she wouldn't be able to see her brother anymore and just stayed quiet for the reminder of the ride.

1 hour later, She paid the cab driver the fed and enters the hospital. She is greeted by the hospital staff.

"Welcome Commander Shepard. What can I do you for?" The front office girl asks nervously.

"I was wondering if you have a Erich Dela Cruz and Domenica Iglesias here? I have some questions I want to ask them." She asks her. The young woman looks through the files and finds it.

"They are on Floor 45, Erich and Domenica are in Room 15, take the elevator behind you and go on your left." She pointed the elevator behind her and Shepard thanks her as she walks towards the elevator.

As she entered the elevator she continues to think about the file on Erich's Biotic powers. 'He unlocked his first power out of desperation, trying to survive the bomb attack. Just like most wielders but he did it to protect this girl.' Shepard continues to read the report as the elevator stopped at her floor. She walks down the hallway on her left as she was instructed and looks over her schedule. Ever since the War, Shepard took the role as the Spectre leader and is also a representative for the Militaries behalf. She is scheduled to meet some of the other representatives for a meeting tomorrow so she had to hurry.

As she approached room 15, she hears the two teenagers talking.

"Are you sure you're ok Dee? It's only a week since we've been here?" A male's voice, which happens to be Erich.

"I'm sure Erich. I may have a broken left hand but I'll be heathy by the time we get out." Domenica assures her crush.

"What do you mean by that?" He sounded confused as the door opened.

"She has a biotic power like you Erich." Shepard budges in the room which surprises the teenagers.

"Commander Shepard?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not heard to arrest any of you. I'm just here to ask you two questions." Shepard then seats on the chair by the door.

'Questions?" Erich raised his eyebrow.

"It's about the attack at our school. A Turian police officer gave me a report that you've unlocked a biotic power you had Erich." Shepard crosses her legs and smiles kindly.

"Oh...I had this power when I was a kid but thought it was just something to keep hidden back then as I would probably get sent into the war." Erich said so sadly he looked at the floor.

"That would have been Cerberus but with them gone, you don't have to go to the war. You can be simply train to control and unlocked your powers or you don't have to join the Military." Shepard tells him.

"I see..."

"Why don't you join one of my old teammates school. She can train you to control your powers. I fear that another attack will happen soon but you hold some clues, Erich."

"Clues? You mean the bombing around the school?" He asks her, which she nodded and Erich soon begins to think. "Well...I do remember seeing a person at the school carrying something but I didn't get a clear face or his skin if he was human or an alien." He scratches the back of his head, trying to remember last week.

"I remember seeing another person as well." Domenica added, "I remember he had a replacement for his left arm but I couldn't get a clear look." She tells Shepard.

"Commander Shepard." Erich says as he got her attention, "I want to join the Military under your command. The people that got killed in the attack happened to be my friends. I want to stop this terrorist, if he is. I want to avenge my friends deaths for their actions." His voice became more angry and Domenica can tell he is serious about this.

"Is that so...Well, once you complete your training with Jack first, you'll get that opportunity." Shepard smiles as he reminds her of her late-brother.

"I want to join in too." Domenica says as she stood up.

"You too?" Shepard asks.

"Yes...I have my reasons." She says, Erich was happy but he wonders about her reasons. Shepard on the other hand can tell on her motives.

"I see. In that case, I'll go ask your parents if they are ok with this but until then, I want you two to get some rest." Shepard tells the two and they nodded before she leaves. Erich was wondering about her reasons for going with him. He tries to get an answer out of her mouth but she would blush for the most part.

As Shepard leaves the Hospital, She smiles as she does see her brother in Erich. 'I wonder who you are Erich...I can tell you are destined to be something great, like you John. I hope I get to see you grow into that person.' She smiles as she enters the cab and heads towards the destroyed high school.

* * *

**I hope I did a good job on this new story of mine. I hope I didn't disappoint you in a Male Shep's legacy. I hope you all have a great day and please review as I would like to hear the feedback, things you want to see, changed, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect as the series is own by Bioware.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Monday, May 28th 2188 4:00 PM

Jennifer Shepard was driving to the high school that was bombed, she examines the air traffic as she sees a crowd of police officers and a few C-Sec officers off-duty going towards the high school. She didn't expect to be home at Earth this soon, she continue to gaze at the destroyed school, wondering what would happen if she was in high school instead of enlisting in the military.

"Driver, can you park at the school?" She asks him and he obeys. As she descends towards the school, police officers were wondering why a taxi is coming down towards them. Once she paid the driver, everyone was star gazing, the twin sister of the legendary war hero was in their presence.

"Commander Shepard!" All of the officers saluted as the C.O was walking down towards the school. "What are you doing here madam?" A Turian officer asks her.

"Well, seeing more schools get destroyed has to be something of a top priority for me. Different students show high levels of Element Zero inside of them so I thought that I need to get involve in this mess." Shepard replied as she walks with the officer.

"The only thing we got ma'am is just debris, the bomb parts are harder to find for some reason." The Salarian officer shows her through his omni-tool. Shepard looked at the pictures the Salarian officer gave her, every bomb was mostly aimed at the gymnasium, which has the weakest structure so far.

Shepard wondered why they are aiming at students but she shrug it off and continued to look around the school, hoping to find some clues. "If only the left a specific clue." Shepard looked at the pictures in her omni-tool again, hoping to find something odd and fails. She walks towards the gym where most of the destruction was laid out. She looks at the ground, hoping to find something and she succeeds but it was something she wasn't prepare for: a piece of her brother's N7 armor as the front plate of the bomb.

"Corporal." She ordered as a Turian saluted.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Sent this to the lab, check if theres any prints besides mine." She handed him a piece of the N7 armor and places it in a ziplock bag.

"Of course Ma'am." He hurried to the police car.

'Why would they have a piece of my brother's N7 logo on the bomb? How did they get it is the important question.' Shepard thought as she looked around for more clue.

* * *

Hospital

Erich was looking though the window of his hospital room, He wonders what this Jack person that Shepard mention, a person that can help in train his biotic powers mature and help him get to work under her command. He mostly kept on practicing his warp biotic in the form of a ball, twirling it around from sheer boredom.

"I wonder how powerful this attack can be." He tosses the warp ball from his hands to the door and just blasted the door right off. Doctors, nurses and patients were just gawking at him, some of them were frighten while most were angered with him as he just destroyed something. "S-Sorry guys." He scratches his head nervously.

'Geez...they all seem to have a stick up their asses...' Erich told as he decided to stretch out his limbs before heading to the cafeteria for lunch since his stomach was growling. He brought along his omni-tool to check up on his homework and look for eligible colleges he can enroll once he is done with his training with Jack.

"I wonder what they got in the cafe? I'm so hungry I can eat a hanar..." He muttered to himself as he imagine what a dead hanar would taste like until he bumped into a familiar girl that he gotten a glimpse of. "Sorry Domenica, didn't see you there." He offered her his hand and she accepted it.

"It's no problem Erich. It was my fault, I didn't see you coming." She straightens her shirt, "Where you going by the way?" She asks her crush.

"On my way towards the cafe, I'm hungry. How about you?" He asks his classmate.

"I was going to the cafe as well, mind if I join you?" She asks politely so she can get closer to Erich.

"Sure, I don't mine. Let's go." He walked besides her an the two were having a friendly chat. The two were on their way towards cafeteria and got to know each other more. Domenica knew Erich's sisters as he was his childhood friend, they think the both of them should be a couple due to them being close and all. Which leads to Domenica blushing whenever they mention it and to Erich's annoyance. His 4 sisters names are Jasmine (2nd oldest), Patricia 'Pax' (3rd) Jackie (4th) and Alexis (baby). She hopes that what his sisters wish for comes true, becoming Erich's girlfriend.

Erich got to know his childhood friend a little bit more: She is a artist when it comes to Human and Turian culture, a fashion person in Asari culture and upcoming medic for whatever works for her. She was a honor student for the past 4 years of high school. You don't see that everyday in a student as Erich put it in his head.

Domenica got to know her friend more and more: a pretty chilled person, a protective older brother, a leader that his friends can trust, and someone that can capture any girls hearts from her perspective view.

* * *

Dela Cruz Residence

Shepard took another taxi cab and headed towards the Dela Cruz residence so she can get some answers from his family. As she was looking over his files, one thing came up thanks to her access: his family had hit and runs, somebody was targeting them for some reason. Numerous family's across the galaxy are also having hit and runs, some were drive by's.

As she pays the cab once again, she walks towards the Dela Cruz Residence and hoping to see the family is home. Once she rings the doorbell, she feels something watching her but she shakes it and sees the Erich's father.

"Oh! Commander Shepard! I didn't know you were here Ma'am!" His father saluted at his former C.O.

"At ease Mr. Dela Cruz, I'm here to ask some about your son." Shepard calmly tells him. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course Ma'am! Right this way." He showed her in and closes the door. The house was your traditional look, big living room with a flat screen TV, medium to large kitchen, 5 bedrooms, and a big basement where theres a bar for the adults, a cooler with red bull and monster for Erich and Jasmine for their late night studying and cramming sessions, a pool table area, and a bigger flat screen Tv but there was something that got her attention, she never seen this type of armor, a helmet that cover your face with a visor for the eyes, hard ballistic like armor, red/black camo theme combat pants and a eagle type logo on the chest and some blood on the stomach part of the armor (Batman: Arkham Knight based).

"Nice Armor Mr. Dela Cruz, I didn't think this was out yet." Shepard examines the armor, looking at the eagle logo.

"It was a prototype combat ready armor that the Military was testing couple years back during the Reaper invasion. I was given a chance to test it out before they were suppose to give you a fully tested armor." Mr. Dela Cruz looked at the armor, remembering the horrid memories from a mission.

"I take it you remember something bad." Shepard looked at the former soldier.

"Yes Ma'am, I was with my wife when some of the Reapers came in and almost everyone besides my wife and I died during that mission." He clutched his fist.

"I see. What happen to your wife?" She looks around the complex.

"She's out of town with her family. It was her way of dealing with all kinds of stress with the aftermath of the war." Mr. Dela Cruz explain

"I see." Shepard looked through her omni-tool but shots were fired, destroying most of the living room as Mr Dela Cruz and Shepard ducked down on the floor.

"You know where the weapons are!?" She yelled while she was covering her head.

"Follow me ma'am!" He said as he rolled over towards the kitchen, and pressed a button behind the stove, moving the kitchen and turning it into a armory. Weapons started popping out, assualt rifles, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles and a grenade launcher. "Take what ever you need!' He grabbed the M-90 Indra Sniper rifle while Shepard grabbed the new M-9 Avenger assault rifle. He presses another button while fortified the bricks by the living room windows.

They crawled their way as they were getting shot at.

"Look, once we deal with them, I better get some answers!" Shepard yells as she took the safety off.

"Don'y worry! As a former Military officer, I'll do what I can to make sure you survive!" Mr. Dela Cruz yelled as begins to fire back at the shooters.

* * *

Back With Erich

As he was walking towards the cafe with Domenica, he had a bad feeling as they entered the cafeteria. His biotics started to jump inside of him as his vision changed. He sees Domenica in a blue aura, some in a white aura and two of the doctors with a red aura.

'Domenica, don't go in there." He muttered cautiously to her and she was confuse.

"Why? What's up?" She tilt her head in a cute angle.

"It's complicated." He said as he grabs her hand and walks way from the cafeteria. A doctor sees this the two and calls his boss through his omni-tool.

"Sir, the two got away."

"Why's that? You know we need them."

"I'll get on that sir."

"You better, you know about the consequences for failure." Boss man turned off his omni-tool an the doctor soon pursues them.

"Erich! Where are we going?" Domenica questions her crush.

"I saw an enemy doctor, apparently he is waiting for us." Erich leads her to an empty corner. "Wait! what are you doing?" She asks him.

"I have a feeling that someone wants us. We need to get out of here." Erich opens his omni-tool and searches on the web, "We need to find Shepard."

"How? We don't even know where to find her." She retorted back.

"Hang on." He searches through the citadel link, hitting commander Shepard's number.

* * *

With Commander Shepard

Shepard managed to kill most of the snipers that were shooting at them, it'll take awhile for her to get up on the roofs to search the body.

"You alright?" She asks Mr. Dela Cruz.

"Yeah, haven't felt like this since the Reaper invasion." He puts his assault rifle away. "So what is it you need of my son ma'am? Is he in trouble?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"School around the galaxy are getting hit, most of the schools have couple of promising biotics. I have a feeling that they are targeting your son." Shepard explains part of it.

"My son's a biotic?" He sounded confused.

"The school nearby got attacked, some students were killed in the process. Your son saved a girl in his arms by using his biotic powers he had. He also saved some of the trapped students in the school." She smiled at the last part.

"Well thats good. Who's the girl he saved ma'am?"

"I think her name is Domenica Iglesias, same year as him." She recalled.

"Ohh...hahaha guess things are gonna turn good around here." Mr. Dela Cruz started to laugh, which Shepard begins to wonder about the two's relationship.

"May I ask about your son's and Domenica's relationship?"

"Certainly. Domenica has been my son's childhood friend since the day he entered elementary school, they always had a closer relationship. She started developing a crush on my son since middle school and he's been clueless about her feelings for him." He smiles and laughs from the memories.

"I see." Shepard smiles as she sees a incoming call. "Shepard here."

"Commander Shepard, we have a call coming from the hospital, apparently its from Erich." One of her officers tells her.

'Erich?' "Patch him through." She hears the transmission going through until she hears him, "Erich, what's going on?" She asks.

"Commander Shepard, for some reason; my biotic powers went into my eyes and I see couple enemy doctors. I feel like we need to get out of here." Erich says as he looks around the corner, "Is there away for you to get Domenica and I out of here?"

"I'll be there in a while, tell me Erich; what did you see in the doctors that gave you a bad feeling?"

"Just like I said but one thing caught my eye; the old ally turn enemy Cerberus is still around. I looked at the doctor in the cafeteria for lunch but when my biotic powers went on and I looked away, I saw the Cerberus logo on his hands through my new powers." Erich explained as he looks at the corner again.

'Cerberus?' "Alright, I'll be there shortly, get back into your room and I'll come get you guys. Do not open the door for anyone besides myself. If Cerberus is using my voice, use your new powers to make sure its me." Shepard ends the call and opens a map in her omni-tool.

"What's going on?" Mr. Dela Cruz asks.

"Your son and his friend are targets for some reason. I'll make sure to get them out of there." Shepard hurries to a near by car.

"Make sure he's safe!" Mr. Dela Cruz says as Shepard takes off to the hospital.

* * *

Rush Hospital

After getting into a secure room, Erich blockaded the room with the beds and the medical equipment that was laying around in the room, hoping that Shepard get heres real quick. "Domenica, put some of the bed here." He then rushes over to the window, wondering if there were mercs outside of the hospital.

"Quick in here." One of the mercs says his men gathered around the door.

"Shit!" Erich says as he tries to think of something quick, with one look towards the window, he sees the only escape "Sorry Dee!" He picks her up and they jump out of the window.

"Erich I'm going to kill you!" She yells as fall down to the ground. He uses his biotic powers to make sure they have a safe landing. "I hate you..." she gave him the death glare as he smirks.

"Yeah yeah...love you too." He jokes as she blushes from the 'love' comment. "Anyway come on." He grabs her hand and they head to a safe place. He summons his omni-tool and dials Shepards number, "Hey commander."

"Erich...are you two still there? I'm about to land at the parking lot."

"Don't, some mercs are there. Probably Blue suns with there logo sticking out like a sore thumb. But I don't know if the Blood pack or the Eclipse are involve. We're about to take shelter by the nearby hotel on the west side of the hospital. Meet us at the front entrance." He ends the call and continues to run towards the hotel.

"I hope you know what your doing kid." Shepard unparks her car and drives to the nearby hotel she was instructed to pick them up.

"You sure you know what you are doing Erich?" Domenica asks her friend.

"Just thinking very quick. I don't want lose any friends in this cause." He tells her as they continue on until Shepard manages to pick them up.

"Come on, I'm taking you guys to the Citadel. You guys are going to be in major protection service." Shepards tells them.

"You got a ship that can take us? It took 2 years for the prototype before they made a new mass relays." Erich asks her.

"They did. How do you think I came here after the explosion at your school? Before my brother destroyed the relays by the crucible, the scientist examined the relays, making only some of the new relays for the other colonies." Shepard explains to them as they are by the SRV Normandy 2.

"Wow..." Both Erich and Domenica gaze at the legendary warship that saved the galaxy, Shepard smiles from their reaction.

"Welcome to the SRV Normandy."


End file.
